For Better or For Worse
by CeraFleur
Summary: I'll protect you, Sakura... I swear to Jashin, I'll protect you, for better or for worse." Sorry for the sucky summary. My first fanfic ever X3 Read and enjoy, my dears! HidanXSakura
1. Chapter 1

_**For Better or For Worse**_

_**HidanXSakura pairing**_

_****_

Chapter Rating: M for Hidan's very colourful mouth.

**

* * *

**

Me: Okay. My first-ever fanfic. Right Hidan-kun?

**Hidan: Uh, I don't fucking know what you're talking about, Chiaki.**

**Me: Oh sure you do you little hot kitten… (cuddles Hidan)**

**Hidan: Oh fuck.**

**Me: Oh yeaaah! (glomps Hidan)**

**Hidan: Fucking Jashin… Help me… please…**

**Me: Dedicated to my bezties Haruka-chan, Namine-chan and Sakura-chan. (BTW, my beztie Sakura-chan isn't related to Sakura Haruno in anyway. It's just her nickname!)**

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way. They belong to that genius that is Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Cause if I did, Hidan here would have to spend the rest of his eternal life with none other than ****me****. Enjoy!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura Haruno=age 10**

**Hidan=age 13**

Little Sakura Haruno wandered around the forest clutching her pink teddy bear that matched the color of her hair. She skipped around some bushes and over some logs until she heard grunts coming from not far away.

She continued to walk around until she saw a pool of blood underneath her feet. She followed the trail of blood until she found a disturbing scene.

She saw a boy around 3 years older than her, with his white, slicked hair covered in blood and magenta eyes glowing into what looked like crimson. He was stabbing himself continually with a kunai and seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Beneath him, a scarlet circle with an upside-down triangle inside it was glowing contentedly, like it was feeding on the boy's blood.

Sakura, with her natural medic instincts kicking in, rushed over to the boy, dropping her teddy bear and took hold of his kunai.

"Hey, what the fuck?! I was nearly finished with my fucking ritual, you bitch!" the boy exclaimed.

"Stop that! You're hurting yourself." she retaliated.

"What do you care? I don't even know you, you fucking asshole!" he screamed at her face.

"Mommy said that when blood comes out from someone's body, it means he's hurting a lot," she said, unfazed by his cursing and screaming.

"Well, tell your Jashin-damned mom that she's been proven wrong." he smugly replied.

She poked at his wounds with amazement as more blood continued to ooze out of them.

"Don't they hurt at all?" she asked with a look of slight worry on her face.

"Nah, I've been doing this for 2 years! Once you get used to it's, it's nothing." He bragged as he put his arms across his chest.

"Wow…" Sakura said. She continued to examine his body until her stomach grumbled with hunger.

"Hahahahahaha!" the boy continued to laugh while Sakura's face turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Go buy me food. You heard my stomach. I'm hungry!" Sakura commanded as she glared at the white-haired boy.

He stood up and walked over to the girl until the tip of their noses met, angry fuchsia eyes staring at her arrogant emerald ones.

"You don't have any right to boss me around, little bitch." He growled, every word dripping with irritation.

"Go. Get. Me. Food. NOW!!!" Sakura screamed at his face.

The boy put his hands over his ears, still stunned after the loud noise that passed through his ears. "Okay, okay," he said. "Now be a good little fucking girl and come with me. Try anything funny and I swear to Jashin-sama that I'll sacrifice your little bitchy ass. Understood?"

She nodded as she picked up her teddy bear and followed the boy in front of her. They jumped from branch to branch until they reached a small dango shop. She ordered 3 servings of dango and the boy just asked for water. The shop owner looked at them with curiosity as the boy rinsed himself with the water.

"Kyah! The best dango I've ever tasted!" Sakura said after eating as she petted her stomach which was now full.

"Okay. So you just wasted my Jashin-damned hard-earned money. Happy now, little bitch?" he asked as he grudgingly paid for the food.

"Yup."

"Since you're full now, I bet you can go home now, pinky." The boy stated.

"Nope."

"What the fuck? What do you mean 'nope'? Don't you have to go home because your fucking parents would be looking for your ass soon?" he interrogated.

"I haven't got any home now." She simply replied.

"You… you don't?!" he said, clearly surprised.

"Yup. I killed my parents and my onii-san this morning." She explained like it was no big deal.

"Wait. Are you still human, little bitch? How could a pathetic girl like you possibly kill her own family? You're not even a ninja yet, for Jashin-sama's sake!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't really want to kill them, but since someone told me to, I did it. After I killed them, I just grabbed Mr. Pinky and left. And then I met you, onii-san!"

"Who told you to kill?" he asked with great curiosity.

"I think his name was Ja-something…" she tried to recall.

"Jashin?" he suggested.

"Yeah! Jashin-sama told me that I was chosen by him to be one of his followers! Or at least, that's what I remember…" she said vaguely.

"What's your name, bitch?" he asked, his mouth agape.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, 10 years old, but you can me Saku, or Bitch like you called me earlier!" she answered gleefully.

"Sakura, do you know what 'bitch' means?" he asked with amusement.

"Nope! I don't also know what 'fuck', 'Jashin-damned', and 'asshole' meant. Oh, and you haven't told me your name yet, nii-san!" She asked curiously.

The boy had to try hard to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "My name's Hidan. I'm 13. And those words are supposed to be insults. And I'm not your fucking nii-san!" he answered.

"Oh. Okay, Hidan-kun! By the way, what were you doing when I first saw you? You said it didn't hurt at all. Why so?" she questioned.

"I was performing a ritual for Jashin-sama. That way, he would continue to bless me with immortality," he explained.

"So when I killed mommy, daddy and onii-san, did that count as a ritual too?" Sakura inquired.

"You know what, bitch? You ask too many questions. Why don't you shut up for a while, for Jashin's sake? Stick with me and you'll know all about Jashinism!" Hidan retorted, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Hm. Good enough for me, I guess!" Sakura replied happily.

"It's getting dark. We have to make a tent, but I don't have one. Oh Jashin, what will I do?!" Hidan panicked.

"Don't worry! Mr. Pinky here can turn into a tent! In fact, he can turn into anything I want!" Sakura responded smugly. "Mr. Pinky, please turn into a tent!"

"Oh please. Like that stupid bear can turn into a fucking tent!" Hidan retorted, but found himself talking to no one, for Sakura has already gotten inside the tent.

"Hidan-kun! You going inside or not?" she called.

"Coming!" Hidan answered. When he crawled inside, he saw that it was only for one person. He saw Sakura at the right side, grinning at him while patting the narrow space beside her.

"Welcome to my tent!" she cheerfully greeted him.

'_Fucking Jashin-sama, what have I gotten myself into?!' _Hidan thought as he tentatively scrambled over to the space beside Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Me: There! I'm done for the first chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda short and I apologize for the bad grammar! Tell me what you think about it, Hidan-kun!

**Hidan: Thank Jashin it's finally over! It's like I'm more comfortable with Sakura rather than Chiaki-baka over here!**

**Me: I HEARD THAT HIDAN!!**

**Hidan: -runs far far away-**

**Me: Don't forget to rate and review people! No reviews, no next chapter! Now I'm off to chase Hidan-kun! Bye people!**

**~BlacKBlossoM16**


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

For Better or For Worse

_**Chapter Rating: M for Hidan's extremely cussy mouth.**_

* * *

**Me: Hey people I'm back!**

**Hidan: Like they're happy for that, Chiaki-baka.**

**Me: Hidan-kun! Stop that! That wasn't nice… **

**Hidan: Whatever, baka.**

**Me: I'm very sorry I updated so late!! I only finished this chapter a few minutes before I submitted this and I was pretty happy because people reviewed! X3 But anyways this whole chapter is dedicated to my childhood friend Kiharu-kun, and my hotdog (Seriously. I was eating a hotdog while I was writing this and it gave me a brain boost XD) who gave me the inspiration to this chapter's plot. Arigatou guys!**

**On with the story while I go on a date with Hidan! But before that…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sama the genius. I only own the ****plot****. (Although I own Hidan in a ****very different**** way… ;D)**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Recap:

"_Hidan-kun! You going inside or not?" she called._

"_Coming!" Hidan answered. When he crawled inside, he saw that it was only for one person. He saw Sakura at the right side, grinning at him while patting the narrow space beside her._

"_Welcome to my tent!" she cheerfully greeted him._

'Fucking Jashin-sama, what have I gotten myself into?!'_ Hidan thought as he tentatively scrambled over to the space beside Sakura._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Move over, bitch, I can't move!" Hidan complained as he wiggled beside Sakura, but when he turned around he saw that she was asleep.

He watched her for a while and quickly realized that a small smile was forming on his lips. He turned away from the girl and crawled towards the exit with a light blush on his cheeks.

'_Fuck, what was that about?' _Hidan thought as he left the tent.

He quickly made a Jashin circle (?) and summoned his god.

"Jashin-sama, is the pink-haired girl telling the truth about you choosing her?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, I have chosen her to be one of my beloved followers, and I expect you, my son, to take care of her as she grows up. I have blessed her with immortality on the day she was born, for I have great expectations for her." Jashin's booming voice could be heard throughout their camp, and luckily Sakura didn't even stir.

"Hai Jashin-sama." And with that, his god disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**The next morning**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hidan-kun!"

Sakura's high-pitched voice woke up Hidan, who was sleeping on a high tree branch, like an alarm clock. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want, bitch?" Hidan asked as he walked over to the giddy and hyperactive girl who was skipping around the tent.

"Aren't we having breakfast, nii-chan?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her tummy.

"I am not your fucking nii-chan, you stupid bitch! Pick up your tent, we're leaving towards the next town," he instructed as he picked up his bag that contained his weapons and slung it over his shoulder.

"Okay, Hidan-chan!" she answered gleefully as her tent turned back into a fragile teddy bear with a snap of her fingers.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO_**~Three Years Later~**_OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hidan-chan, I'm hungry!" Sakura's stomach growled as she and Hidan walked along the forest after killing yet another helpless shinobi who was eating his lunch in peace for their ritual for Jashin.

"Shut up, baka! You're not the only one who's damn hungry!" Hidan retorted, annoyed at Sakura's whining.

"But when I saw that man's ramen I wanted to eat too, I was going to finish his ramen for him after we killed him but noooo, you just had to spill his blood on the ramen!" Sakura pouted as she cuddled Mr. Pinky.

"Okay bitch, tell you what. We'll go over to the next town, pick up food that will last for at least a fucking month and leave. Deal?" he compromised.

"Okie-dokie, Hidan-chan!" Sakura smiled cutely as she skipped eagerly ahead him.

'_Wow, Sakura looks fucking cute when she smiles like that… Wait, what am I thinking?! I should be keeping an eye on her, not staring at her hot ass!' _Hidan thought to himself as he shook off the perverted thoughts out of his head. He sighed, and followed the pink-haired energizer bunny to the next town.

When they finally reached the small and quaint village, Sakura quickly ran to a nearby candy shop.

"Oh look, peppermint candies! And they also have licorice! And oh, look Hidan, choco bunnies! They look so adorable!" Sakura squealed as she ran to each aisle to examine the merchandise.

"Hurry up bitch, I have to pick up more weapons soon cause mine are already rusty!" Hidan called as he watched her from outside.

"Okay Hidan-kun, I'll be right there in a minute!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Let me see what you bought," Hidan said.

Sakura opened up her bag full of sweets and showed them to Hidan. _'Holy Jashin, these are enough to give anyone cavities for the whole teeth!' _he thought, surprised at the amount of choco bunnies and other candies Sakura had bought (which was a lot, really.)

Sakura leaned down and fumbled around with the bag until she took out a small red box with a pink ribbon on top.

"This is for you, Hidan-kun!" she said, her face turning bright pink as she handed the box over to Hidan.

Hidan opened the box which had a small heart-shaped chocolate inside it with frosting that read "Onii-chan". He sighed, knowing that he could never change Sakura from calling him "nii-chan". A small blush crept to his cheeks as he muttered a soft "thank you" to Sakura, who was beaming with happiness.

They just stood in the middle of the road, Hidan clutching his present and Sakura munching on a choco bunny (she just couldn't resist! XD), until Sakura said, "Hidan-chan, didn't you say you you were going to buy weapons?"

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, thanks, Sakura-chan," Hidan replied, his mind on Sakura land.

'_Wait, did he just call me 'Sakura-chan''? _Sakura thought as Hidan walked in front of her. She smiled, finally knowing that her Nii-chan liked her as well.

* * *

**Me: Oh gawd, sorry it was so freaking short! But I've got so many projects and I haven't even started yet! (Stupid projects! T.T) Sorry! I'll try to make it longer next time!**

**And BTW, choco bunnies are those rabbit-shaped chocolate covered with white frosting! Adorable ****and ****delicious! ^w^**

_**Review replies:**_

**ChinaDollMaiden****-Yeah I know it's pretty weird, but I guess I'm pretty nervous since this is my ****first**** story and the characters are kinda OOC. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue reading! –****hands a cookie****-**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx****-Thanks! I'm very glad you appreciated the story. :D –****hands a cookie****-**

**nikigirl257****-Thank you! I guess there will be lemon… I'm pretty inexperienced at writing it but I guess I'll try to make one in the later chapters. –****hands a cookie****-**

**Once again, thank you for those who reviewed and I hope you'll continue reading my story!! And to those who haven't reviewed yet, please tell me what you think about the story! It's the reviews that make me continue the story! (They really do!) So please don't forget to rate and review!!! X3**

**And in case you're wondering where Hidan is, he's in my room, all tied up!**

**(Haha, naughty me! XP)**

**And also, I have a very busy schedule ahead of me for the rest of the week, so I don't know if I'll be able to update! (I warned you, people!)**

**Bye my dears!**

**~BlacKBlossoM16**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am sad to say that I will not be able to update **_**For Better or For Worse **_**for a while…**

**I am currently working on a new story called **_**When Worlds Collide **_**which is a friend's request. I hope you guys understand.**

**Thankies so much for the reviews!!**

**Luckily I may be able to update next week, so don't worry my dears!**

**Please understand me. And don't forget to read my new story!**

**-BlacKBlossoM16**


End file.
